


Sanrion Short Fics

by Autymnb24



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 04:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8876890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autymnb24/pseuds/Autymnb24
Summary: Short Sanrion fics I come up with





	1. Sansa Likes Tyrion

"Sansa, are you listening?” Tyrion asked, searching Sansa’s face. Sansa got out of her daydream about Tyrion and snapped back into reality. “What? Yeah! You were talking about…”

“Jaime’s wedding,” 

“Yes!”

Tyrion takes her hand and pulls her to the couch so she can sit down. “You look pale,” he observed.

“I do?”

“Certainly! Have you eaten today?”

“...I had toast,”

“Only toast! Gods Sansa no wonder you look like you're about to pass out! Stay here, I am going to get you a proper meal! What would you like?”

“Uh-”

“Never mind! I will be back with food, just stay on the couch and relax, okay?” He gave her a worried expression. She agreed which made him leave her living room. 

Sansa groaned once Tyrion left. What was she doing? She got stuck in a day dream about him and her, _again_. She, Sansa Stark had a sex daydream about Tyrion Lannister! How could it be? She hated him! God damn him! Why did Tyrion have to be Tyrion! She couldn’t stop thinking about him in that way. 

His charm, his smile, his attitude, his intelligence, his gentleness, gods she wanted him to take her. 

 

Tyrion would never take her. 

Two years ago Sansa rejected him. Tyrion saved her from Joffrey and pretended to be her boyfriend for a little while till she was safe. There was a moment where Tyrion tried to kiss her but she rejected him. She was honest and it broke him. However, Sansa didn’t want to lose him and he didn’t want to lose her either. Sansa liked Tyrion has a friend. 

Now, she like liked him. 

It was tragic. 

Sansa was now acting all weird around him and Tyrion was beginning to worry about her well being.

 

Sansa called Margaery. “Sansa?”

“Hey, I am in trouble,”

“How much trouble?”

“Do you remember a few nights ago when I was drunk and told you I had a thing for Tyrion…” Sansa trails off , hearing Margarey gasp. 

“Oh, Sansa,”

“Yep,”

“Well, have you told him how you feel?” Margaery asks with a hint of excitement.

Sansa rolled her eyes. “No! This is really hard because he won’t come on to me...not after I rejected him!”

“I don’t think Tyrion is one to hold a grudge. He probably is in love with you but doesn’t want to ruin the friendship you two have built,”

“I just had a sex daydream about him when he was trying to talk to me and now he ran off to get me food!”

“Lucky bastard,” Margaery mumbles.

“Margaery!”

“I wish a guy or gal would go get me some food just because they love me,”   
“He doesn’t love me!” Sansa argues.

“Does too,”

“Don’t be a child!”

“You are I am not,”   
“You...UHHHHH!” Sansa groans loudly. Suddenly, Tyrion slams the door back open. “SANSA!”

“What?” She gasps pressing her phone to her chest with fright.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah...I’m fine! Why are you here?”

“I just got Pod to go get your food and why were you making that sound?”   
“I was groaning,”

“Groaning?”

“I am on the phone with Margaery,”

“Oh...OH!”

“NO! Not that! Gods Tyrion!” Sansa says blushing. Tyrion laughs. “I am a pervert,”   
“I know!”

“Well, don’t scare me like that! I was worried-”

“I know-”

“Am worried...Sansa is there something wrong?”

“No! I am fine! Really fine! I am like a princess waiting to get fucked in a tower by prince charming that’s how fine I am!” Sansa blurts unable to stop herself. Tyrion looks at her strangely then clears his throat. “Okay…”

Sansa puts her phone to her ear and says “Marg, I have to go,” then hangs up quickly. 

“So…”

“So…” Tyrion sits next to her and gives her a smile. Sansa makes a small gasp at the cute smile Tyrion just gave her. 

Tyrion raises his eyebrow. “Usually the beast doesn’t scare the beauty. I thought you have gotten use to me,” 

“I am not scared and you shouldn’t call yourself a beast! I am sorry…”

“What is wrong with...oh, Sansa, do you have your period?” Tyrion asks her. 

Sansa is about to laugh but realizes this is her free pass. “Yes! Yes , I do!”

Tyrion nods. “Okay, well that kind of explains why you been acting differently lately,”

“Yeah…”

“Is there anything I can do?”

“What do you think you can do?” Sansa giggles. 

“I can get you a heating pad, chocolate, I will even watch your favorite show with you,”

“You would do that for me?” Sansa whispers. 

“Of course,” Tyrion says without any hesitation.

Sansa swallows hard and gazes at Tyrion with love. Tyrion gazes back at her and tilts his head. “Sansa?”

“Yeah,”

“Why are you looking at me like that?”

“What?” Sansa mutters nervously. “What way am I looking at you?”

“You know there is a glitter in your eyes like when the sunlight hits the ocean,”

“Really?” 

“Yeah,”

Sansa bites her lip. “You have a glitter in your eyes too,”

“I do?” He smirks.

“Yeah...like when the sunlight hits a field of green clovers,”

Tyrion expression softens. “Thank you...that is very sweet of you,”   
_ Am I seducing him?  _ “Also your hair,”

“What about it?”

“It’s like a lion’s mane like Simba the lion,”   
“From Lion King?”

“Yes! Except his is red,”

“Hmm,”

“What?”

“You just compared me to Simba,”   
“So?”

“You have had a crush on Simba since you were little,” Tyrion states clearly giving her a knowing glance. Sansa tries to shrug it off and begins to say “It’s nothing! Tyrion-”

Tyrion puts his hand over her pretty mouth and sighs. “I know you like me and it’s freaking you out which I understand. Why do you like me? Have you seen me? Sansa, I need you in my life! I truly do so if this is about sex-”

Sansa slaps his hand away and scoffs. “Sex?”

“I mean if you just haven’t-”

“YOU THINK I LIKE YOU BECAUSE I HAVEN’T HAD SEX!?” Sansa stands off glaring down at him. 

“Sansa, please-”

“WHAT?” 

“There is no need to scream!”

“I AM NOT SCREAMING ! I AM JUST PISSED OFF! UGH!” Sansa walks over to an old heavy reclining chair and tries to push it over.    
Tyrion stands up with his hands on his hips. “What are you doing?”

“Trying to push over this chair!” Sansa falls to her knees still trying to push it over. Tyrion rolls his eyes and walks over to her. He spins her around then plants a passionate kiss on her lips. She tries to speak but she melts against his grasp, running her fingers through his golden locks. Tyrion let’s go and gazes at her with worry that he has made a mistake. However, Sansa gives him a huge smile. “That was nice,”

Tyrion grins. “Just, nice?”

“Yeah,” She shrugs teasing him.

“Don’t wanna wake up the lion, Sansa,”   
“What will happen?” Sansa asks flirtatiously, leaning closer to Tyrion..

“I don’t know, what will happen?” 


	2. Alayne aka Sansa Meets Tyrion

“Have you been following me?” Sansa spun around and glared down at the short man that had been following her since she left the cafe. Tyrion shut his eyes tightly with embarrassment then sighs. “No...yes...I’m sorry...I want to…”

“What do you want?” Sansa questions defensively, about to pull some pepper spray from her hoodie jacket pocket. 

Tyrion opens his eyes and says. “I’m Tyrion,”

“So?”

“Who are you?”

“What does it matter?” She snaps. 

“I am just curious,”

Sansa rolls her eyes and can’t believe the words rolling off her tongue. “My name is Sansa,”

Tyrion nods. “That’s a pretty name,”

Sansa's face becomes puzzled. “You don’t seem like you're going to attack me,”

“I am not,”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You shouldn’t but you should trust your instincts!” Tyrion encourages her. 

“Why did you follow me?”

“I didn’t mean to,” Tyrion explains. “I was about to talk to you but you left in a rush,”   
“Oh...well there were people in there I knew that I didn’t want to talk to,”

“That does happen sometimes,”

“It sucks,” 

Tyrion smiles at Sansa then hesitantly asks. “So...who is Alayne?”

Sansa shakes her head. “No, one,”

“Why did those people call you Alayne?”

“What does it matter to you?”

“I just want to get to know you,”

“Why?”

“Because I like you,”

Sansa looks Tyrion up and down then shakes her head. “You don’t know me,”   
“You’re right! I don’t...but I want to...if you will let me,”   
Sansa sighs. “Why should I?”

“I think you like me too,” Tyrion smirks. 

“How do you know?”

“Well, you wouldn’t be standing here talking to me if you didn’t. You would have left two minutes ago,” Sansa bites her lip but can't help but smile. Tyrion lights up at Sansa beautiful smile. “So?”

“...I can’t believe I am saying this-”

“GREAT! Uh...I mean good!” Sansa giggles and hands him her phone so he can put his number in. Tyrion is about to give her his phone but she begins to walk away. “I will message you!”

“What if you don’t?”

She glances back and shrugs. “You’re just gonna have to trust me,” then smirks, walking away from Tyrion. 

He smiles at her with admiration. "Sansa Stark, the rumors are wrong, you are a survivor...and one hell of a woman," 


End file.
